His answer
by Hollow619
Summary: It was time he gave her his reply. (WARNING, MAJOR SPOILER OF FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER 545. SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)


If there was one thing Gray sorta regret when living with Juvia for the 6 months they been together was that she picked up on his stripping habit, it wasn't exactly something he himself is proud of doing himself but it was stuck with him and oddly enough it was stuck with Juvia as well. It was the only reason why he was dragging her away from their friend's award ceremony, well there were other reasons as well. "What were you thinking!?" HE asked her as he dragged her away by her hand, he heard her mumble a sobbing sorry which told him she was infact drunk still. So now stripping willingly is one of the many things she'll do while drunk. And still manage to find a reason to cry.

As he look down at her he notice the scar that was still there from a year ago when her and him was force to fight each other thanks to that Invel bastard. That scar she did to herself, when trying to save him. Till this day it haunts him of the said event. She was willing to throw her own life away for his sake. And even when he was sure they both would die, she made it possible that he could still live on. Her blood even now was running throw his veins. It was the story of his life really. People he holds so dear not only give their own life for him but leave him something of themselves behind for him. Juvia is now one of those said people.

"That scar. Its still there huh ?" He long since let go of her hand as they both was alone, away from the others. He watched her touched the said scar, caressing it carefully. "Juvia doesn't mind it." Gray raised a brow to this and pressed on. "If you asked Wendy, i'm sure she can remove the scar for you right ?" Wendy healing magic was second to none, so something like removing a scar wouldn't be that big of a thing.

"But your scars are still there too, right Gray" He look down at himself, there was indeed to scars on him, one of the recent ones was from a year ago when he did the same act Juvia ended up doing. He was 100% fully ready to kill himself for her but alas it didn't work out as he would had liked it. He had only wished he knew Wendy would heal her right up before she was too far gone instead on focusing his anger towards Natsu when he found out the truth of who END really was. Gray shaking away his thoughts look down at Juvia and raising his voice some.

"But its different for guys! Your body, well..." He paused Not really sure how to go about what he wanted to say. "What about Juvia's Body." She asked in wonder as she stared at his weird behavor. Gray could do nothing but stare and blush a bit at the woman he had known for so long. It was like only yesterday that these two were enemies from opposing guilds. And soon after they became guildmates. She became someone he always felt he needed to look after and protect. At first it was simply as a friend for as long as he could remember but that slowly began to change and he started to feel more towards Juvia. That talk with Erza bout Juvia didn't fall in deaf ears. In fact he was gonna tell her flat out how he felt bout her, it wasn't till he was "Killed" that it made him decide against telling her. Gray was scared, scared to think that she would be sad, crying and feel alone while he wasn't there. It was one thing when she acts like that when hes away on a job or something, when he came back she would always be the first to welcome him along with the shower of affection. But its no where the same if he had died right in front of her eyes. The thought always bothered him. He wants to make her happy, never sad. It was one of the many reasons why he couldn't use Ice shell against his dad that time.

The months they spent together living witch each other as well as training together was one of the highlights of his life, getting to spend those moments with her. The more they were together, the more they grew close and the more Gray came to a pretty good understanding bout Juvia. She is always understanding and willing to do her best and then some for him. Even after leaving her behind all that time while going undercover, she forgave him without a second thought, something he knew for a fact he didn't deserve. The times they spent, the moments they shared, both good and bad. They were theirs and no one elses. And he promised her that after it was all said and done, when END and Zeref was taken care of, he would give her his answer. And answer he took too long in giving. He almost lost that chance when she gave up her life for his, when her love for him was much more important then her own life. Maybe it was the same for him, he couldn't hurt her, he didn't want to, simply cause he indeed loved her and if giving up his life to make sure he didn't hurt her or worst, take her life..then he would gladly do it without question. He wans't gonna make the same mistake when those dragons invaded back then, he wasn't gonna miss his chance to let her know how he felt, she deserved it, **HE** deserved it. Now if only he can get the damn words out.

Its..um, well, it's er...mine and uh..yeah, um" Gray knew it sounded lame, the lamest confession one could really make but for the love freak Juvia, it was the best confession one could hear from their beloved. "Gray my dear said my body is his!" She spoke happily and loud with hearts in her eyes. Gray rubbed the back of his neck, not making eye contact, needless to say this was the first time he confess to a woman, or at least confess in the way he did. He then felt her hugging him tightly, catching him off guard. "Then that means Gray's body is Juvia's as well right?" She smiled happily at Gray still with those heart eyes of her's. In the past this would creep Gray out and had him move her off of him and run for the hills. Instead he simply smiled at her and kissed the top of her head softly. "Body, heart, soul, everything is yours Juvia." You think this would be where Juvia would get mushy and say something back or that they share a beautiful kiss in proof of their new form relationship. But sadly Gray have yet to understand how Juvia's brain functions these kinds of situation. No sooner when the words left his mouth so passed out in the same fashion when they first fought and in that same fashion Gray is cradling her and is damn confused as to why she had passed out.


End file.
